


Drabbles

by Magyk26753



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyk26753/pseuds/Magyk26753
Summary: Various drabbles I have written, crossposted on Immeritus
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling. I just play in the sandbox.

The Death of Bellatrix Black LeStrange

Bella saw death flying towards her unexpectedly. Who could have ever expected the Killing Curse from mousy Molly Weasley? Bella couldn’t understand how that woman could ever come up with enough motivation to fuel the curse. You have to really mean it, Bella knew this down to her bones, after all, she was a master of this curse. She had used it to kill so many people. People she had hated. People she had no feelings for, they were just in her way. People she had loved, at least once upon a time. The ones she remembered now at the end, she had loved and killed.

Sirius, dear Sirius. They had been so alike in their own way. Stubborn, opinionated, convinced that they were right, loyal to their own. Unfortunately the traits that made them so alike, had set them on such different paths.

Nymphadora Tonks, her sister’s only child. She remembered the one time she had seen her niece as a child. She had gone to Andromeda’s house to try to bring her back into the Black fold. What a disaster that had been. But her niece was just a small baby, already showing her powers with hair that kept changing colors. She had held her and thought briefly of all the what might of beens, the what if’s that had threatened to topple her. She had fled the house unable to bear the emotions that swam through her.

She had killed them both. They were the what if’s of her life. A picture of paths not taken. Where would she be now, but it was too late to think of that. She refused to regret anything, except in a shadowed corner of her mind.

She was surprised that she felt no pain. She always thought that death was painful, but it was more of a release. A letting go of all that had passed and all that never would. Love, Hate, Memory, all those almost regrets, all gone. And in the end, she could almost see them there, waiting for her. Watching her, as if they could see all those paths not taken, all those almost regrets, as if death had stripped all from her, and laid her bare. As if they could understand that which she did not. As if they offered her something she had never known in life, had never given or received, as if she had a chance at redemption at long last. But she knew that that was impossible, wasn’t it? Then she knew no more and passed from this world into the veil of death.


	2. A kiss that melts like chocolate

A Kiss That Melts Like Chocolate

He could see her through the blinding green light erupting around him. She was running towards him, screaming, but he was unable to hear her. He could see Bellatrix behind her with her wand upraised and tried to warn her, but surprisingly found himself unable to speak. “So this is how it ends.” he thought.  
He found himself remembering a day in his childhood, a warm summer day that seems to last forever. He had a chocolate bar clenched in his hand, eating it slowly so he could savor the unique chocolate flavor that burst on his tongue. He realized that his hands were coated in sticky sweet chocolate, as the bar had melted in the hot summer sun. He remembered licking as much of the melted chocolate off. It stayed in his mind, the memory of that melted chocolate, and how he relished it all, every last lick.  
That had been the most delicious thing he had ever tasted until she had kissed him. Her kiss had been full of youth and passion, eagerness bursting along his senses until he found himself melting into her kiss. His heart which he had kept hardened, burst open like a shell and the molten core spilled out. It was a kiss that melted like chocolate.  
It was ironic that neither chocolate or their lives would last too long, but the memory would last forever.


	3. Drink with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song-fic

Drink With Me

Remus looked at the picture of the Marauders on Lily and James’s wedding day. He held up the bottle of firewhiskey towards it and then tossed a shot back. “Well my old friends, I bet you’d never thought that I would find some sort of happiness in this crazy world of ours. I have a son now, me a son. Sirius, I know that you would be so happy to know that Tonks dragged me to the altar. I just wish that you could have been there. Can you believe that she drug me out tonight to go see a Muggle play? Les Miserables, it was called. It reminded me of us.”

Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew  
Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.  
Here's to witty girls who went to our beds.  
Here's to them and here's to you!

“I was just remembering the bachelor party you insisted that we throw James. You drug us all off to some Muggle strip bar. I think you must have spent a few hundred dollars getting lapdances from that blonde. We all had to spell the hangovers off of each other in time for the wedding. I thought Lily would have your head, but she just laughed it off.”

Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?

“I have never stopped thinking of you my friends. Not a day goes by that there isn’t something that I want to tell you. You’d be so proud of Harry. Even when things seem darkest, he has this light in him that reminds me so much of you all.”

Drink with me to days gone by  
To the life that used to be  
At the shrine of friendship, never say die  
Let the wine of friendship never run dry  
Here's to you and here's to me

“Things are getting really dark now. I feel that I may see you sooner …It could just be the night or the firewhiskey talking…I hear Tonks calling for me. Good night my old friends.” Remus saluted the picture once more and carefully placed the half empty bottle beside it.


	4. Snape's Best Memory

The end was coming. He was giving her son his memories, all but one. It was his alone, his best memory. It was what he thought of when he summoned his patronus.

Lily, always Lily. Before everything changed, before Potter. There was a Yule Ball, and she had agreed to go with him. He knew that that night would be the first night of the rest of their lives. His dress robes were slightly worn but still in pretty good condition. He waited for her outside of her common room.

She opened the door and all he could do was stare. She wore green, the same shade as her beautiful eyes. He loved her eyes, they always saw him. Him, not the half-blood, not the disowned Prince boy, not even Slytherin. She saw him, not the labels. Her hair was slightly curled and half up. He didn't know much about style, but she was the most beautiful breathtaking thing he had ever seen.

"Well Sev, say something. How do I look?" Lily twirled around.

"Beautiful Lily. I like your dress." He awkwardly pinned on the white lily he had gotten for her. The night was a whirl of lights and sounds, and twirling around with her. He even managed to ignore the terrible four. Then the moment that was his forever, beneath the twinkling lights that shone in her eyes, he held her close and gently kissed her. It lasted just a second and she blushed as he whispered, "I love you Lily Evans. I'll love you til the day I die.I promise." She smiled and slipped her hand into his as he escorted her back to her tower. He swore he floated back to his room that night.

It was the best memory he had, the one that kept his heart beating after she was gone. It led him to protect her son when she could not. But he refused to share it, it was the only good thing in his life that belonged only to him.

Lily, Always...


	5. Bella's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this years before Cursed Child came out!

Bella’s Baby

Bellatrix screamed with the pain, bearing down like the muggle women told her. Look at what I’ve been reduced to, depending on muggles. When Cissy told me how wonderful having a baby was, she didn’t mention any of this. But then she didn’t have to hide this, like I have. Bella screamed again as her mind drifted back nine months before.

She remembered the frenzied passion and the pain that she endured the night after she killed Sirius at the Department of Mysteries. How after the Death Eaters left in triumph of killing that blood traitor Black, they celebrated all night long.

Weeks after she realized something was wrong with her. She slipped off to see an old acquaintance that did minor healing.  
“You’re pregnant Bella, about 6 weeks gone by my reckoning. It’d be easy to get rid of. I could whip the potion right up.” Bella didn’t know what impulse seized her, but she was not getting rid of this baby. She had thought for years that she was barren when her sisters had gotten pregnant right away after marriage. But she had been married for years and no babies came.  
“No one can know about this.” Bella muttered.  
“Of course. I’ll not tell a soul.” the old woman reassured her.  
“I know you won’t.” Bella’s wand whipped up, light flashing green through the cottage. Now there’s no one that knows but me. I’ll have to hide this. He can never find out. Bella ran out of the cottage and disappeared into the night.

Things were going well until she started gaining weight. First she tried looser dresses, but that seemed to draw attention to the problem. Then she tried to wear a tight corset, but that made her nauseous and unable to breathe. Then the dreaded day that Voldemort noticed something wasn’t quite right with his favorite.  
“Bella. Are you getting fat? I don’t like that, reminds me of Pettigrew, always eating. Can’t be trusted. Bella, are you hiding something from me?” He circled around her, quite like Nagini circling her prey.  
“No, my Lord. I merely forgot to dispell my appearance. Cissy has been practicing her spells, some nonsense about changing Draco’s appearance when he goes on missions for you. She spelled me a while ago.” Bella muttered her own spell to cloak her appearance. “There. Back to normal. So my Lord, what are our plans tonight.” Bella hoped that whatever mission he was concocting could be carried out without her. It was becoming harder to hide her belly, how tired she was, and God forbid, try to ride her broom. How that Weasley woman ever had all those kids was beyond her.

Bella was glad that she only had another month or so to go. Everything was ready. She had set up a portkey to America, a place called Central Park. It was close to a muggle hospital. She couldn’t take the risk of anyone in the wizarding world finding out about this.

When the pains started, she was surprised it hurt so bad. She had at first thought someone had cursed her, but she was alone. Then the gush of water came and she knew she didn’t have much time to get to the portkey. Travel through a portkey is rough at the best of times, but it was excruciating during labor.

She wasn’t sure how, but she made it to the hospital, where lots of muggles immediately surrounded her, fussing and shushing her.  
“It’s time to push honey.” an older nurse told her.  
“I am pushing, you old bat. What does it look liiike, I’m doing?” Bella screamed.  
“Aren’t we a bit grumpy dear.” the nurse smiled at her.  
“This is all his fault!!!!” Bella yelled.  
“Now dearie, it takes two to have a baby. Is your husband on his way?”  
“Stop calling me DEEEARIIEE! Do it again and I’ll, I’ll…AAAAHHH!” Bella pushed and screamed, and felt a very, very large something slip from her body.  
“ Oh, a wee precious little girl. We’ll just get her cleaned up and have her right back.” the nurse explained.  
“Weight 5lbs, 6 ounces. Length 18 inches.” Bella knew there was something wrong with their scale. No way was that baby only 5 lbs. I’m sure that my baby was at least ten or twelve pounds. That must be someone else’s baby they are talking about.  
The nurse brought over a small baby tightly wrapped in a pale pink blanket. Bella was amazed, that this baby was so small, and had caused her so much pain. She unwrapped her, counting the tiny fingers and toes. She marveled over the creamy pink perfection of her skin and the way her long lashes fluttered like tiny butterfly wings. She felt something deep within her melt at the sight of her. Her tiny head was framed in chocolate curls, and her pink rosebud mouth pursed as if she was nursing in her sleep.  
The nurse was talking to her.  
“What?” Bella foggily asked.  
“Are you going to nurse her or bottle-feed?” the nurse asked again.  
“Not sure. Too tired. Can you take her to the nursery?” Bella held out the baby and watched her carried away. As soon as her room was empty, Bella disappeared, returning to the portkey. Goodbye little one. She touched the portkey and was gone. The baby looked just as he did when he was young, and now no one would ever know that Bella and her beloved Voldemort had a child.


	6. The Marriage of Sirius and Bellatrix Black

The Marriage of Sirius and Bellatrix Black

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black

Bella threw the invitation at her mother. “You really don’t expect me to go through with this do you? He’s only fifteen and I’m already eighteen. “ Her mother sighed.  
“Bella, Black’s have always married their cousins. You and Sirius have been promised to each other since you were three years old. It is your duty and responsibility to this family to marry Sirius and bring him back to the family fold, where he belongs. There will be no more discussion. If you both refuse, we will just wed you by proxy, but it will be done.” Bella bowed her head in apparent defeat.  
“Yes, Mother.”  
“Bella. Hurry up and have a child by him. After there is an heir, a quiet divorce could be considered.”  
“Thank you, Mother.” Bella was triumphant. Give the family an heir and then ditch him like a bad habit.

***

Dear Sirius,  
I suppose you know that our parents are set in this. They’ll wed us by proxy if nothing else. Mother and Cissy have already picked out my dress, since I refused. If we give them an heir, they will let us get divorced. I’m willing to do that since it means I will be free of you in the end. See you at the wedding.  
Your reluctant bride-to-be,  
Bella

Sirius crumpled the letter in his hand. Married to Bella. The thought of having to bed her made his skin crawl. He preferred his girls light-hearted and fun. Bella was dark and depressing. Living with her would be like constantly having spiders crawling over his body.  
“News from home Padfoot?” James looked concerned.  
“Bad news as usual. But never mind that, what will you be doing this summer vacation?” Sirius changed the subject. He knew what he would be doing, marrying Bella and conceiving an heir.

***

Bella fussed with her veil. ”I can’t breathe. This veil is suffocating me, this dress is too tight. I look terrible.” Bella broke the mirror, throwing her hairbrush at her reflection.  
Cissy paled, “Seven years bad luck.”  
“I don’t believe in superstition. The only bad luck I have is having to marry Sirius.” Bella burst into tears.  
“Bridal nerves,” her mother whispered to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. “ Plus she’s hormonal; tonight is the perfect night for her to conceive the heir.” Great now her mother and mother-in-law were discussing her cycle. Could this day get any worse?

She knew it had gotten worse when the officiant sped through the vows. When Sirius, drunk on fire whiskey, had to be dragged into the bridal chamber and then he promptly passed out, she knew this day was the worst day of her life. As a final insult, she fell asleep on the floor in a puddle of vile white tulle.

***

Sirius woke up in a foul mood. He had drunk way too much fire whiskey, but hey, can’t a man mourn on his wedding day? He looked around for his bride. Bella lay on the floor curled into a white ball of frou-frou. Her make-up was streaked down her face, had she been crying?  
“Bella. Bella, wake up. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, unless you count your mother and mine knowing all about my cycle and that last night was perfect for conceiving the bloody heir, but my groom was too drunk to do any conceiving and nobody cares how I feel about the whole situation!”  
Sirius couldn’t help himself. He laughed. His older, somewhat cruel cousin’s prickly exterior held a somewhat soft heart. She looked adorable with make-up streaks and tears running down her face.  
“There, there Bella. It’ll be okay.” He leaned over and wiped her make-up off.” Why do you wear all this stuff? You look so much better without it.” He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. “It’s just me and you, Bella, me and you against them.” She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

The next three months passed blissfully. She learned that he would protect her against their family, he wasn’t scared of their disapproval. He learned that she could be soft, and warm, and even loving at times. They trading kisses and caresses and soon found their way to love. They tucked themselves away on a forgotten country estate and locked the world out. Bella soon found herself in the family way but not wanting their family to intrude, they told no one.

Then one late summer day, the letter came from Hogwarts. Sirius still had to finish school. How could he leave Bella now, now that he was uncovering the woman beneath the Slytherin and Black façade. If she returned to their family, she would lose her smiles and revert back to her old ways.  
“I just won’t go,” he announced,” I’ll stay here with you.”  
“Sirius, love, you have to go. The baby’s not due until the end of April. It’ll be the end of semester and you’ll be back. I’m sure the family could pull some strings so you’ll be here for the birth of your first child.” Bella absently rubbed her stomach and began crooning a lullaby. Since she had found out about the baby, she seemed almost fragile.  
“I suppose. I’ll be home for holiday break. You will miss me, won’t you? And write me all the news?”  
“Of course, love.” Bella had blossomed over the summer. She had made up with her sister Andromeda, and dropped all of her old friends. Love does strange things to people.

Back at school he pretended that nothing had changed when everything had. He pretended that his summer was boring, but his friends sensed something had changed. They just couldn’t figure it out. Some days he would be moody as if he was missing someone, but then he would disappear only to be found hours later in a much better mood. Letters from Bella had a way of cheering him up. She would write about the baby and about how much she missed him, and how did he ever stand his mother, she was driving her nuts!

At Christmas break, Sirius showered her with presents and affection. She glowed with her small basketball belly.  
“What about names? If it’s a girl, how about Athena? Or Mars for a boy?” She had already put a crib up in his room and tucked tiny baby clothes into the drawers.  
“Whatever you want Bella. Just as long as you’re happy.” Sirius smiled, amazed at how much being married was different than he had thought. Break was over too fast and he was back in school.

Anticipating news about the baby made time seem to go slow one moment then too fast the next. He wanted to tell James, but he felt that James wouldn’t understand. So he said nothing. School let out the first week of May and he rushed home to Bella.  
“I’m huge. One week overdue, and I look like a whale.” Bella complained.  
“But a beautiful pregnant whale that will soon be thin again.” Sirius cuddled her close, marveling at the baby’s kicks. A few days after he had arrived home Bella went into labor. His mother and hers pushed him out the door.  
“Wait downstairs. We’ll bring the heir down, after he comes.” His mother shut the door in his face. He stormed off downstairs. Hell she’s my wife, it’s my baby. Wait downstairs. The hell with that. He stormed back up the stairs. He could hear Bella screaming in desperation.  
“I want Sirius. SIRIUS!!!!” She screamed until all that could escape her throat were hoarse pants and moans of pain. He pounded at the door, “BELLA! BELLA!!!”

He didn’t know how long he sat on the floor in front of their room before their mothers came out.  
“Where’s the baby? How’s Bella?” They didn’t answer him, just brushed past silently.  
He entered the room. Bella was a bloody mess, her hair tangled in disarray. She saw Sirius and began to laugh wildly, until she screamed, “Our baby’s dead, DEAD, and where were YOU? WHERE WERE YOU? I needed you and you weren’t there. You said you’d protect us, and you weren’t there. They said something was wrong with her and then they smothered her. YOUR MOTHER SMOTHERED OUR BABY!” She collapsed screaming on the floor. ”GET OUT! GET OUT!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” He could hear her sobbing as he left to confront his mother.  
“WHAT did YOU do? Mother answer me. Bella said you smothered the baby. What the hell did you do?”  
“There was something wrong with it. It was deformed. You’re young, the two of you can have others.” She turned away.  
“No. She never wants to see me again and I never want to see you again.” He turned to leave. His father blocked the doorway.  
“If you leave, you’ll be disowned, there will be no coming back..”  
“Well that’s fine with me. Mother just murdered my child, my wife’s gone crazy, I’m through with it and the whole lot of you.”  
He turned and saw Bella at the top of the stairs.  
“Don’t leave me Sirius, don’t leave me. I love you. Don‘t leave me here with them, not after what they did.” She whimpered in pain.  
“Bella, let me go find a place, I’ll send for you. After you’re better. It’ll be okay, I promise.”  
“You promise. You promised to protect me and our baby, what good are your promises. If you leave me now, don’t come back for me.” Bella looked crazed.  
“Bella, I can’t take you now, but I’ll come for you.” He walked out the door. This burden felt more than any sixteen year old should have to bear. He went the only place he knew he could go, to Potter’s house. Bella collapsed on the floor, screaming from the pain, the pain of childbirth, the pain of Sirius leaving her. She screamed until her voice gave out.  
“I’ll never feel this way again. Love only brings pain. Never, never again. I’ll never trust again.” Bella thought as the darkness swallowed her down.

***

The next year passed quickly, their last at Hogwarts. Every week he posted a letter to Bella, every week it came back unopened. After graduation, he found a small flat, big enough for a small family. Potter and Lily were getting married and he missed Bella. He knew she had left his parents’ house and returned to her family’s house. With much trepidation, he knocked on the door.  
“Bella, your boyfriend Lestrange is here.” he heard Cissy’s voice echo through the house. She opened the door. She gasped and went white as a ghost. “You shouldn’t be here. Go before Bella sees you. She’s met someone else. They plan to get married.” Cissy moved to shut the door.  
“Kind of hard to marry someone else when she’s married to me.” Sirius smirked.  
“Like I’d let that stop me. I don’t count our marriage since you’re a blood traitor to your own family.” Bella swept haughtily into the room Cissy looked around and ran to escape the scene which was coming.  
“I wonder what your groom-to-be would say about your having a husband? Bella, I’ve come to take you home. I miss you. Let’s try this all over, without the family interfering. Please.” He could see her face softening as she remembered. He reached for her hand and saw the Dark Lord’s mark on her creamy skin. He drew back and her eyes narrowed.  
“A Death Eater, Bella. You’ve given yourself over to His cause? It’s not too late, come with me.” Bella glared at him.  
“Unlike you Sirius, the Dark Lord keeps his promises. Go and don’t come back.”  
“Don’t worry Bella, I won’t.” He left her standing on the doorstep with shadowed eyes, wondering what could have been.

***

She saw him a year later, but he didn’t know. She was spying on the Potters for the Dark Lord, and there he was. Playing and laughing, holding a dark-haired baby. She could see how much he loved this baby and it ate at her. This love should have been for their children, their sweet little girl, that his mother had murdered. It was all his fault that everything had gone wrong and there he was, happy without her or their child. She knew this baby wasn’t his, but it could have been. Their quiet divorce was finalized a few months ago and she had already remarried, but still her arms were empty. The healers had told her that it was possible she might never conceive again, but she knew if Sirius had stayed that they could’ve had another baby. She just knew it. Why should he be happy when she wasn’t?

***

When she had been caught and put into Azkaban, he was already there. She heard whispers about him, and sent her own whispers to him. Sometimes she thought she saw a shaggy black dog outside her cell, staring at her sadly but she knew it must be dreams, or the madness that rode her. Some days she was lost to remembering, what little she could remember, the brief moment of happiness that was like the last leaves of autumn on a frigid breeze that blew through her soul. And all around her were the whispers. Whispers of his voice calling her name, whispers of a voice she never heard, saying Mama, whispers crawling over her skin. Finally a loud voice shouted “The Dark Lord has returned!” And she shook the whispers off like cobwebs that had covered a forgotten space.

She found that her one time husband was out of Azkaban and with the boy he loved so much. The boy she longed to kill. The boy was a thief stealing the love meant for her child. She would hurt him like he had hurt her. Take from him what he had allowed to be taken from her. By God, Sirius would suffer as she had suffered all these years. She finally got her chance one night at the department of mysteries. The thief was there. Then she saw him protecting the boy like he had failed to protect her and their child. She quickly threw a spell at him to get his attention. Then she would kill the boy in front of his eyes. But it didn’t happen like that. The spell knocked him back into the veil and then he was gone. She had just killed the only man she had ever truly loved and that had loved her for who she was.

***

Sirius felt the blast of the spell knocking him back. He saw her, his beloved Bella, looking horrified at him. He could see her as she was when they had been young. He could see a light and in the light a child, a child who looked like Bella with his grey eyes. “Bella” he whispered as he was pulled away.

***

Bella ran. When she felt the Cruciatus curse hit her, she surrendered into the inevitable. She knew she would die and that would be alright. Everyone she had loved was dead, and finally she could stop running. She could hear the Dark Lord taunting Potter, and then she was free. Bella ran, it was the only thing she was good at. She had run all her life, running away from who she could have been, from love, from Sirius, from really living. Maybe soon someone would kill her and then she would be free


	7. Forgiveness

He knew that she would never forgive him. He could never forgive himself. The person he loved the most, he had hurt unbearably. To believe he had called his beloved Lily by that name. It was a name reserved for others, but never her. He waited outside her door for days before she relented to see him.  
"Severus." She called him Severus, not Sev. He had always been Sev to her.  
"Lily. I am so sorry, I never meant to call you by that name." His face pleaded for her to look at him and see him, like she had before.  
"So it's alright for you to call other people by that name, just not me. Is that what you're saying. It doesn't matter. You can say anything you want, it won't change things. Actions speak louder than words. And your actions have spoken. You are still going to join up with Him, Him and his Death Eaters. And you still hate Mudbloods." She turned  
away to go back inside her common room.  
"Lily...I don't hate you. I..." But it was too late she'd already gone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew it was too late for her to forgive him when she started up with Potter of all people. And on the day that she was married he knew that no words he could ever speak would make her see him, the real him again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was dead and he spoke to Dumbledore, he heard her voice echoing endlessly."Actions speak louder than words." His actions had failed her as had his words and now it was too late. She was forever gone and so was any forgiveness he might have had. He pledged himself that he would not fail her son.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As he lay dying, he knew he had failed her again. He had not protected her son from Voldemort. He thought he could see her green eyes looking down at him, seeing him, the real him, lying alone as always, even in death.  
"It's ok, Sev. I forgive you" He knew it was her voice, she was the only one to call him Sev. With his last breath, he thought, "Maybe now, I can forgive myself." then he was lost in green eyes.


End file.
